Garlic Gardens
Description Within the Floyvant Kingdom, there is no place better suited to find leafy greens than Garlic Garden. The entire town itself is a large garden itself, with the locals living in lovely wooden houses scattered amongst the grass. All roads are made entirely out of dirt, and travelers are encouraged to remove their shoes if they walk on the grass. The locals are quite friendly and have a mostly vegetarian diet. Aside from what foods they procure from other villages. Main Story: Welcome to Our Humble Home The island of Floyvant, home to a longstanding royal family who has kept the island isolated from both the age of piracy and the world at large, had decided to host a festival. King Terrack G. Floyvant had decided that the time had come to pass the crown down to his son, Dorian. Dorian, like most young people in Floyvant, seemed to desire a life that allowed them to see the world and experience a life that could be outside of their kingdom. Though the King was apprehensive, he decided he would do better to help his son then to fight him as he grew old. King Floyvant had decided to not only open their borders but to personally allow the marines onto their island to handle the majority of the security for the island. Something that would likely be his downfall. The events took place over the span of 3 days, the first welcoming people to the island and letting them tour the kingdom. He would tell them all the purpose of these events, as well as the promise of a Devil Fruit. He had hoped that by the end of these events, he would be able to find someone suitable to handle the power of said fruit as well as help advise his son in running the kingdom. However more important part was to celebrate the recent birth of his granddaughter. And like any proud grandparent, he had to, of course, show her off to the world. The second, allowing them to sample their culture and their way of life. Events that challenged one's fortitude, cunning, and combat skill. There were also other events that tested one's creativity and a determination. After the final moments of a tournament, the night would lead into a banquet, where everyone could wine, dine, and enjoy themselves for this final night of festivities and potential prizes. However, this would end in tragedy, as both the King and his son, would be executed by the hands of an unknown villain. And try as they might, it would seem that no one would be able to stop this unknown man or his crew of despicable cohorts. In the end, the kingdom concluded that it was King's brother, Duke Silas Floyvant, who was behind everything and he was imprisoned for his alleged crimes. Assuming the throne was the Duchess Filia Floyvant, who reverted the Kingdom to its previous rules and banished anyone from entering their borders again. Player History Any Story Arcs that occur are to be listed here. Notable Characters Any important NPCs that are living here should be listed here. Things of Note * Entire area is full of foliage and plants. Can be freely picked. * No cement or industrialization. Only dirt roads and houses of hollowed out trees. * People seem to have very odd skin tones. Too many fruits and veggies probably. * Outsiders are no longer welcome on this island. Trespassing here is punishable by death. * All of the trees on Floyvant are extremely dense, making them very unsuitable for sailing. Category:Location Category:North Blue Location Category:Village